Zelda Art Online
by JuanTonda97
Summary: Zelda Art Online Sumerge te en el primer videojuego de realidad virtual de la saga The Legend of Zelda. Un videojuego de Rol masivo donde deberás de completar las diez mazmorras. ¿A qué esperas? Crossover: - The Legend of Zelda - Sword Art Online - Shingeki No Kyojin - Dragon Ball


**_Zelda Art online_**

 **Start**

Quedan menos de cinco minutos para que termine la clase de economía, no puedo aguantar las ganas de irme a casa y probar el nuevo videojuego que sacaron ayer. Aunque ayer fue la salida de lanzamiento los servidores no estuvieron activos hasta hoy, por lo que ningún jugador ha tenido la oportunidad de iniciar partida. Hoy a las cuatro de la tarde se abrirán las puertas, y seguramente, cientos, no, miles de jugadores se conectarán a la vez para disfrutar esta obra maestra. El timbre acaba de sonar, se acabó la clase, tengo cerca de una hora para llegar a casa y conectarme. Me levanto tranquilamente de mi asiento y salgo por la puerta.

Hoy hace un día estupendo para salir a dar un paseo, pero creo que mejor lo daré por las llanuras de Hyrule. Los alumnos salimos de nuestro instituto, algunos salen incluso corriendo, me puedo imaginar hacia donde van. No hace falta ir tan rápido a casa, hasta dentro de una hora los servidores no estarán abiertos, no merece la pena. El viento es suave y dócil, la temperatura es perfecta, los niños juegan en los parques junto a sus familias, el tráfico está tranquilo, hoy es un día perfecto, lo presiento.

 _-¿ Ya te vas? – Me volteo y veo detrás de mí a Manuel.- ¿ Dónde nos vamos a ver?- Me pregunta._

 _-Hola Manuel, no te he visto en todo el día, supongo que nos veremos en el castillo, dicen que todos apareceremos allí._ _-Si eso se comenta, pero deberemos buscar un punto de encuentro una vez dentro del juego, es decir, estaremos en el castillo, pero un lugar en concreto para vernos.- Me dice._ _-Tienes razón, ¿ qué te parece si quedamos en la plaza? Junto a la fuente.- Le añado._ _-Sí, es una buena idea.- Sonríe._

Miro la hora en mi teléfono móvil, quedan cuarenta minutos para que empiecen los servidores a funcionar. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos cada uno a su propia casa.

 _-Oye Manuel, me voy a ir a mi casa, queda poco para que empiece, y tengo que comer, nos vemos allí, ¿qué te parece?- Le pregunto._ _-Si, por supuesto, nos veremos allí Juan. -Me responde con una sonrisa y nos damos nuestra despedida con las manos._

No quería correr, pero viendo la situación actual no me queda otra que echar a volar. Marcho lo más rápido que puedo, esquivando a las ancianas que andan por la acera, saltando por encima de los coches como si fuese un auténtico assassin. Por fin, después de diez minutos corriendo, llego a mi casa. Parece ser que no hay nadie, mis padres aún no habrán llegado del trabajo seguramente, pero con esas, me han dejado un estofado en el frigorífico. Me lo como lo más rápido que puedo y me siento al lado de mi escritorio para ver las últimas noticias por internet.

No hay nada interesante por lo que veo, ningún tipo de filtración, ni imágenes sacadas del juego, nada. Solo aparece una cuenta atrás en la parte superior de la pantalla, cinco minutos. Me relajo en mi silla, dejando todo el peso de mi cuerpo en el respaldo de mi silla. ¿De verdad esto está ocurriendo? Un juego de Zelda virtual, donde me uniré con miles de jugadores a tiempo real, interactuar con ellos como si fuese la vida misma, hacer nuevos amigos… No me lo termino de creer, es como un sueño hecho realidad.

Cierro los ojos, me imagino cabalgando con mi caballo por las praderas de Hyrule, combatiendo contra enemi… ¡Un momento! Abro los ojos rápidamente, quedaban cinco minutos para que empezasen los servidores a funcionar, vuelvo a cargar la web de Nintendo… dos minutos. ¡Dos minutos y yo sin haberme preparado!

Me levanto velozmente de la silla y conecto mi casco NeverLife. Preparo mi cama cómodamente, tirando al suelo toda mi ropa sucia, dejándola libre, de un salto me tumbo en el cómodo colchón. El casco ya está encendido, lo cojo con calma, y me lo coloco en la cabeza. El sistema se enciende una vez que está colocado, y aparece una imagen en la pantalla, "Start ". Relajo mis músculos, todo mi cuerpo, bajando el ritmo cardíaco, para poder iniciar sesión. Ha llegado el gran día, hoy estaremos en Hyrule, hoy haremos historia en el mundo de los videojuegos. Cierro los ojos, y sonrió levemente, para dar paso a mi gran aventura.

 _-¡Start!- Grito con ímpetu._

Unas extrañas luces aparecen en frente de mí, dando paso a una serie de palabras, parece ser que se están descargando los archivos del juego, eso quiere decir que los servidores ya están abiertos. Una vez terminado de descargarse, aparezco en una sala oscura, y delante de mí un ordenador táctil. A ver qué pone aquí, "Elija una raza". Veamos cuales tenéis para escoger: Hyliano, Goron, Zora, Orni, Kokiri, Gerudo, Deku, Sheikah. Hay muy buena variedad para escoger la raza que quieres ser, pero, no aparece las habilidades que cada una puede ofrecer, quizás sea un fallo del sistema o que aún no la hayan implementado, de todas formas, yo ya la tengo decidida. Elijo Hyliano.

Desaparecen el resto de razas y se queda en pantalla la que yo he escogido, dejando aparecer una oración. "El aspecto de su avatar será aleatorio" Eso no me ha gustado, habría preferido elegir el aspecto de mi personaje, pero visto lo visto no hay nada que pueda hacer, quizás más adelante añadan un parche con el que poder cambiar de aspecto. Le doy a aceptar, y se pone un teclado en mis manos, en la pantalla pone: "Escoja su nombre, prohibidos los nombres de los personajes de antiguos videojuegos"

Venga ya, no voy a poder ni siquiera ponerme como Link, maldita sea… Aunque, pensándolo detenidamente, creo que es lo mejor. Seguramente muchos jugadores habrían querido ponerse ese mismo nombre, y al final, habría sido un caos de confusiones. Tendré que usar el nombre que he usado en otros videojuegos de rol. Escribo mi nombre, Aragorn. Le doy a aceptar y unas grandes letras aparecen a lo lejos, "Bienvenido a Zelda Art Online" . Una sonrisa sale de mi rostro, hasta que un portal aparece delante de mí, el viento aumenta y este me traga.

Solo veo oscuridad, no veo nada, ni siquiera puedo ver mis manos, ¿habrá ocurrido algún error? Un destello aparece a lo lejos, bajo la mirada, y de mis pies comienza a aparecer un suelo de piedra, levanto la vista y observo como velozmente se está cargando el mapa, decenas de jugadores aparecen a mi lado, veo como aparecen montañas, bosques a lo lejos, las nubes tapando el Sol, siento como la brisa acaricia mi piel, siento esto como si fuese real, estoy… ¡Estoy en Hyrule!


End file.
